


5+1

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Lyra Tabris [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Tattoos, Warden Tabris (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 5 things Tabris experienced for the first time +1 she’s experienced before
Relationships: Female Warden & Wynne (Dragon Age), Warden & Warden's Mabari (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai & Female Warden
Series: Lyra Tabris [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127939
Kudos: 1





	1. 5 - tavern stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 things Tabris experienced for the first time +1 she’s experienced before 

Lyra rested her head on the cool wood table in the Redcliffe tavern. Bella had promised them the best food in the area if they came back through and Lyra was here to take her up on the offer. After a day of dealing with shem nobles she was more than ready to either fall into bed or stab something. 

Leliana had reminded her of the hot meal waiting for them here and she'd gladly made the trek up the hills for the chance to have something not served at the manor by elves that either wouldn't look her in the eye for fear of retribution or ones who treated her like some fancy noble shit. 

Alistair is already stuffing his face with the bread on the table, while Leliana and Wynne seem to be arguing about the best type of wine to order with the stew. Lyra lets her eyes drift closed again. Their bickering a comforting background noise after all their time together. 

She must have begun to doze because the next thing she knows is the thud of heavy dishes hitting the table. It jerks her upright, and she quickly tries to wipe away the drool on her chin to look less like Alienage scum and more like what a proper Grey Warden should. Bella smiles at her and she deposits her bowl.

"I promised you the best food in the region and I aim to keep that promise. I hope you enjoy it my ladies." 

Lyra sticks her face closer to the warm steam rising from the bowl and takes a long, deep, breath. 

"Oh," she sighs out. "This smells divine!" 

Wynne chuckled. "Hunger does often make the best sauce, as I've heard it said."

Lyra didn't even bother with a spoon, she simply grabbed the bowl and sipped at the warm broth as fast as she could without burning her tongue. Gods above it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted! Warm and salty and fresh! The meat is soft and vegetables are too. It’s nothing like the small too hard bits of leftover or unwanted pieces they’d often been left with in the Alienage. That weak broth has nothing on the heartiness of this stew. 

Alistair rolled one of the rolls towards her and she pauses her chewing to grab it. It’s still warm in the center. All golden brown and soft. She could eat 5 more of them she thinks as she dunks it into the broth and almost moans at the mingling of flavors melting in her mouth. 

Bella comes back with more rolls and Leliana grabs two before passing the bundle to the bottomless pit that was the Wardens.

They leave the inn, with some of the rolls stuffed into their packs, and Lyra gives Bella an extravagant bow, before grabbing her hand and thanking her with all the sincerity she can muster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever start to think about the City elf origin and make yourself sad? Got to counteract that with some fluff and thinking about nicer things Tabris can discover and experience amidst the crazy journey


	2. 4 - owning a dog

Dogs were feral, ferocious things in most of the Alienage. There were barely enough scraps to give to them regularly. 

Lyra never thought to own one. There were simply there. Part of life, and something to avoid if possible. 

Leon is nothing like any of them. Large yes, but steady. Cocking his head when Wynne orders him to move here or there. Holding his nose in the air, haughty as any noble being waited on. 

The effect is ruined when Wynne scratches at a spot on his back and he shivers and wags his nub of a tail in pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I personally love dogs, and love the Warden's Mabari, I think it took a little while for my Tabris to become comfortable with the whole idea of dogs as pets vs dangerous animals lingering in the corners of the Alienage who may lash out at any young elf who crept too close.


End file.
